Bintang Kelabu dan Mawar Hitam
by October Lynx
Summary: Aku ingin memberitahumu...sebuah berita yang begitu membahagiakan, saat kau pulang nanti, tapi...kau kembali dengan wajah muram, membuatku ikut sedih melihatnya, "Kuroro...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..". AR/Oneshot/ER/R&R Please!


_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedy, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika_

_**Warning:** AR, OC, OOC, Deathfict, Gender-bender, Established Romance, Kleenex Warning, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

_Another Oneshot story, which is a spin-off of my Star Tetralogy._

_This part, consisted of The forth installment teaser, even though I haven't even made the forth installment itself. hehe XD_

_Well, let me just presented this..._

* * *

**Bintang Kelabu dan Mawar Hitam**

L. October

2012

* * *

_"Kuroro, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"_

* * *

Sambil menunggu antrian di rumah sakit, aku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit, sendirian di antara para wanita yang disini bersama suami-suami mereka.

Tanpa sadar aku mengelus perutku yang masih rata dari luar, aku tersenyum-senyum membayangkan seandainya dugaanku benar, bahwa ada kemungkinan aku mengandung anakmu, anak pertama kita.

Kemudian aku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh petugas, dengan penuh semangat aku berdiri, sambil berusaha meredakan debaran jantungku yang semakin tak karuan, memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki seorang anak, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang yang sebenarnya cukup dekat, terasa lama sekali, sambil mengemudi aku masih tersenyum bahagia, kembali kuingat ucapan selamat dari dokter tadi,

"Selamat Nyonya, anda telah mengandung selama 2 bulan", katanya dengan seulas senyuman hangat,

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, terima kasih!", aku memekik bahagia, bersyukur atas karunia-Nya yang terindah, seorang anak, yang akan meramaikan keluarga kecilku.

Akupun tiba di rumah dengan hati yang masih berbunga-bunga.

Kabar bahagia ini rasanya ingin segera kusampaikan padamu, karena aku ingat akan sebuah ungkapan lama, bahwa jika kebahagiaan kita bagikan, maka rasanya akan berlipat ganda.

Rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap itu membuatku begitu ingin menyambut kepulanganmu, aku ingat janjimu...kau akan kembali dalam 3 minggu, dan ini adalah hari ke-6 di minggu ketiga, yang berarti...kepulanganmu sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Kau akan pulang sebentar lagi", aku bergumam saat melihat kalender yang sudah ditandai itu, dan sekali lagi kuukirkan senyum terbaikku.

Tapi...kau datang dengan wajah muram, membuatku mengerutkan alisku,

"Kuroro, ada apa?", tanyaku saat menyambutmu di pintu depan, dengan lembut kusentuh wajahmu yang terasa begitu dingin, pucat, aku juga melihat rona pucat di matamu yang selama ini selalu memberiku tatapan yang meneduhkan.

Lalu kau menyentuh tanganku yang sibuk menelusuri setiap inci dari parasmu, dengan mata terpejam kau tahan tanganku di pipimu, lalu saat matamu terbuka lagi, kau menatapku dengan sorot sedih yang tidak biasa,

"Ada kabar buruk", aku mendengar suaramu yang begitu pahit, membuatku merasa kelu...kurasakan sesakmu dalam hatiku,

"Apa?", kuajukan padamu sebuah pertanyaan yang menghantuiku sejak melihat wajah murammu tadi,

"Seseorang...yang kukira telah meninggal, ternyata masih hidup dan...dia membunuh adikku", katamu dengan suara yang bergetar, yang selama ini nyaris tak pernah kudengar, kau adalah pria hebat yang pandai menutupi jejak emosi dalam suaramu, dan kini...aku mendengar getaran dalam suara itu.

Kupeluk dirimu erat, kubisikkan padamu bahwa aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghadapi semua ini sendirian, kuingatkan kau akan sumpah kita di hari pernikahan kita, aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi!

Kau menciumku, saat kupejamkan mataku aku merasakan emosi terdalammu, kesedihan, tawa, duka, suka, cita, dan harapan, kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu berbagi, bukan?

Maka itulah yang kulakukan saat ini, susah payah kugapai sisi gelap hatimu dan kurangkul semua kepahitan duniamu, lalu...dengan senyuman terbaik yang kubisa, akan kusinari ruang gelap dalam jiwamu itu, dan meski terselip rasa ragu, aku memilih untuk memberitahumu...

* * *

"Kuroro, aku hamil", kudengar diriku sendiri berkata padamu, suaraku terdengar ragu tapi penuh dengan rona gembira,

"Benarkah?", kau berujar dengan nada heran yang bercampur dengan berbagai emosi lainnya, jujur aku bingung dan tak bisa menebak pikiranmu saat itu.

"Ya!", kujawab pertanyaanmu dengan penuh semangat, sedikit berharap kau bisa tertular semangatku,

"Aku senang mendengarnya", katamu dengan seulas senyum hangat terukir diwajahmu, oh Tuhan, seandainya saja kau tahu betapa senangnya hatiku melihat senyum itu.

* * *

"Kura-nee, Danchou...dia pergi menghadapi orang itu sendirian...dan belum ada kabarnya sampai hari ini", sepupuku, Shalnark mengabarkan ketika aku menyambutnya di depan pintu, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk menguatkan hati mendengarnya,

"Oh, ya sudah, beri tahu aku jika ada kabar darinya", kujawab ia dengan mantap meski aku yakin suaraku pasti bergetar,

"Tentu, kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu jika aku mendapat kabar dari Danchou", sahut Shalnark sebelum ia undur diri, sambil menahan airmata, kulambaikan tangan padanya, namun ketika menutup pintu, aku terisak-isak sanbil bersandar di balik daun pintu.

"Kuroro, sudah tiga bulan kau belum kembali, apa kau akan melewatkan ulang tahun Mocha kali ini?", bisikku lirih pada udara hampa, aku ingat genggaman tanganmu saat aku tengah berjuang melahirkan Mocha dua tahun yang lalu, dan aku juga ingat rona bangga diwajahmu saat Mocha memanggilmu 'Papa' untuk pertama kalinya, tepat saat kau baru pulang dari perjalananmu bersama Ryodan.

Airmata menetes di pipiku, tapi kuhapus saat aku ingat Mocha, "Aku harus kuat, demi Mocha", batinku penuh tekad.

* * *

Sekarang aku masih duduk terpaku di ruang depan, telingaku masih terasa panas mendengar kabar tentangmu,

"Kurapika, aku mendengar kabar buruk, katanya...Ryodan telah dimusnahkan", kata-kata Leorio di telepon membuatku sesak, berbagai pertanyaan beradu dikepalaku, namun kemudian aku merasa sedikit lega,

"Tapi itu belum pasti, Gon dan Killua sedang menyelidikinya lebih lanjut", itulah satu kalimat yang mampu membuatku tenang.

Tapi ternyata itulah yang terjadi, sekarang, dengan membawa Mocha dalam dekapanku, aku menghadiri pemakamanmu, airmataku mengalir, dan satu tangkai mawar hitam menjadi tanda perpisahan kita.

Dalam diam kuucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, wahai kekasih hatiku.

* * *

**A/N: **_You all *sniff* may *sniff* never know *sniff* how sad I am when I wrote this fic..._

_It was an emotional part of the story, from now on, some of you, who already read the series until Soaring Star, might understand why Mocha wants tp spent time with his father so badly bad.._

_Alright, I believe you guys wasn't have that much time to here my blabbers, so_

_Please just R&R this fic, I beg.._

.

**October Lynx **


End file.
